1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to cutting tools and, more particularly, to a thumb mountable cutting tool adapted for cutting packing tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the general field of packing boxes, as in the packing of household goods for shipment, and in the packing of boxes for the shipment of miscellaneous goods, tape is generally used to seal the boxes. For cutting the tape, a packer typically must stop, remove at least one hand from the tape and from the box or carton, pick up a knife or scissors, and then cut the tape. In many instances, it is necessary or desirable to have two people involved, since the holding of the tape and the carton may require two hands, and the second person is then required to cut the tape.
Other than the use of a knife or scissors to cut tape, there is a tool available which holds a roll of tape and which includes a cutting edge built into the apparatus adjacent to the tape. The tool is held in one hand, and the tape is applied directly from the dispenser tool. The cutting of the tape is accomplished at the end of the application of the tape. Such apparatus is relatively large and heavy and is thus rather cumbersome to use. It is also rather expensive to buy.
Razor blades are occasionally used to cut tape, but knives and scissors are preferred. Typically, the knives used are either pocket knives or utility knives.